guarda el secreto
by chrona15
Summary: que pasaría si viene una vieja amiga de tenma y le dice que la tiene que ayudar a que nadie sepa su secreto ¿cual sera?, ¿lo descubrirán?
1. Chapter 1

La nueva

Características:

Nombre: Artemis natsu

Color de cabello: verde agua

Color de ojos: negros

Color de piel: morena clara

Característica física: es alta, delgada, un cuerpo desarrollado para su edad.

Actitud: alegre, inocente y torpe

Edad: 13 años

Flash-Back.-

Señorita, señorita *un hombre de aproximadamente de 30 buscaba a una joven*

Mande, link -contesto la joven con tristeza-

Mi señorita, ya es hora de irnos a la ciudad de Inazuma

Sip, solo me dejas despedirme de mis amigos

Claro, mi señorita

Buenos mis pequeños ya es hora de que me valla de casa, asi que cuidasen muy bien

Fin Flash-Back.-

?: link cuanto falta

Link: poco señorita

?: ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen señorita, dime Artemis

Link: si mi seño… digo Artemis

Artemis: mucho mejor

(Se queda viendo a la ventana)

Artemis: que aburrido estar mudándose de lugar a lugar por mi trabajo

Link: artemis, ya llegamos a la ciudad

Artemis: si, link

(La joven bajo del automóvil y se queda asombrada del lugar)

Artemis: que hermoso lugar aaa y está cerca de un rio -dijo con mucha emoción-

Link: quiere explora la ciudad, Artemis

Artemis: si, ahorita vengo link-kun

Link: si

(La chica sale corriendo del lugar, pare ver la ciudad que será su hogar)

Artemis: que lindo, lugar ahhhhhh hay una cancha de futbol, este lugar se pone mejor

(Se da cuenta que hay unos chicos jugando, en la cancha)

Artemis: que bien juegan, me gustaría jugar

?: hola

Artemis: *se sobre salta* hola

?: lo siento si te espante, soy satoru endo soy entrenador de Raimon y tu?

Artemis: Artemis natsu, mucho gusto

Endo: bueno Artemis te gustaría entrenar con nosotros

Artemis: me gustaría, pero no puedo

Endo: porque no

Artemis: tengo prohibido jugar

Endo: porque

Artemis: bueno, es que

?: señorita Artemis su padre la busca

Artemis: lo siento pero tengo que ir hasta luego, señor endo

(se va la joven)

**Hola gente, vuelvo a molestar aquí este es mi nuevo fic y necesito ayuda**

**Se necesitan oc**

**Nombre**

**Características física y psicológica**

**Pareja si quieren**

**Edad**

**Bueno eso es todo, gracias por sus molestia :3**


	2. Chapter 2

La nueva escuela

Artemis: lo siento pero tengo que ir hasta luego, señor Endo

(Se va la joven)

Endo: me parece familiar *se queda viendo como se va*

(Cuando llega se encuentra a su madre ahí)

Artemis: mama *sale corriendo y la abraza* te extrañe mucho

Mama: yo igual, mi niña pero me tengo que ir, solo viene a verte que vinieras a salvo

Artemis: si, llegue sana y salva gracias a link

Mama: que bueno, hija

Artemis: cuando vendrás con nosotros

Mama: cuando termine mi contrato, por ahora estarás con tu padre y los sirvientes de la casa

Artemis: si *contesto con tristeza* bueno mama espero que te valla bien en tu viaje

Mama: gracias, hija a pero antes ya te inscribí a la secundaria Raimon

Artemis: en serio, pero tendré que ocultar mi verdadera personalidad física

Mama: claro, tú sabes muy bien que no pueden verte así como si nada, en tu cuarto esta la peluca y tu uniforme

Artemis: gracias mama

Mama: bueno ya me voy me espera el avión

Artemis: suerte

*su madre ya se avía ido cuando le dijo lo ultimo*

Link: mi señorita esta bien

Artemis: claro por que no estaría bien *comenzó a salir unas pequeñas e inocentes lagrimas de sus ojos*

Link: señorita

Artemis: *abraza a link* por que no puedo estar con mama, solo se preocupa por su estúpido negocio, solo eso le interés

Link: mi señorita usted sabe que tiene que trabajar para ganar y mantenerla

Artemis: pero yo también trabajo y ayudo

Link: mi señorita

Artemis: link tu eres como mi padre y madre siempre estas conmigo gracias

Link: de nada mi señorita, será mejor que valla a descansar

Artemis: cierto, voy a cantar un rato

Link: claro

(la joven se fue a su cuarto y vio lo que le dijo su madre)

Artemis: me gustaría no ocultar mi apariencia *se que da viendo a la ventana y comienza recordar cuando su familia estaba reunida*

( watch?v=DoCr0Sfuxuk&list=PLB59973C572F68D93 esta es la canción)

Estoy desesperadamente buscándote  
Incluso dejo ir lo que poseo  
El viento sopla como si cortara mis orejas  
Mi cuerpo congelado no siente nada excepto dolor

(Parecía una niña corriendo otras de un balón se escucha risas de su padres)

Vamos, Artemis tu puedes

Vamos, mi niña corre más rápido

Estoy aquí, es realmente doloroso  
Mi corazón esta lleno de dolor  
Si tropiezo mientras corro  
No puedo regresar  
Estoy aquí, sácame de aquí, mi príncipe  
¿No puedo ni siquiera soñar?

Artemis: si mami, si papi

(Pero una bala se introdujo en el pequeño pecho de Artemis)

Padre: Artemis!

Madre: ahhhhhhhh)

La lluvia penetra mis ojos  
Pretendo estar loca con una sonrisa

Madre: niña ayudaaaaa!

Padre: Artemis responde

(Esa pequeña familia sufría mucho)

Estoy aquí, es desbordante  
Sigo teniendo este amor  
Si mis gritos no te alcanzan  
Es completamente indigno

(Una ambulancia llego al lugar e igual que los policías)

Policía: que paso

Madre: mi niña fue atacada

Padre: mi niña, mi niña

Estoy aquí, sácame de aquí, mi príncipe  
¿No puedo ni siquiera...

(Comenzó a despertar Artemis, en una habitación blanca)

Artemis: donde estoy

Madre: mi niña *comienza a llorar*

Artemis: mami, papi

Padre: mi pequeña estas bien

¿No puedo ni siquiera soñar?

(Artemis se quedo dormida cuando termino de cantar)

Mientras tanto

?: Link

Link: si amo

?: Quiero que te vallas de la casa y busque un lugar muy segura para Artemis

Link: si

*al día siguiente*

(Una bola esta tirada en el piso)

Artemis: como llegue hasta aquí *con cara de sueño*

(La joven se levanto, se baño, se vistió y bajo a la cocina)

Artemis: buenos días lin…k

?: Buenos días señorita

Artemis: buenos días latías (pdt: utilizare nombre de pokemón me encantan *w*)

Latías: como se siente hoy

Artemis: bien y link

Latías: salió de viaje

Artemis: que!, el me prometió llevarme a la secundaria caminando

Latías: si el se disculpa por eso, dice que te recompensara

Artemis: ahh, bueno no importa ya me voy

Latías: señorita, su peluca

Artemis: cierto, casi lo olvido

(Sale de la casa corriendo)

Artemis: hasta luego latías

Latías: si, señorita

(Después de salir de la colonia de su casa, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, pero se perdió por las callas)

Artemis: donde esto?

?: hola

Seis chicas se quedaron viendo a Artemis

La primera es cabello café claro liso y con una diadema azul, ojos azules, piel blanca y algo bajita

La segunda es cabello negro hasta el cuello, con flequillo hacia la izquierda y con reflejos plateados, ojos grises eléctricos, piel pálida

La tercera es pelo castaño a la altura de los hombros con flequillo, altura como Kirino, delgada ojos verdes

la cuarta cabello negro hasta las rodillas ondulado amarrado siempre en una o dos coletas altas, ojos grandes brillantes color azul zafiro y utiliza gafas que ocultan sus ojos , mide 1,72 y su figura es voluptuosa para solo tener 15 años con cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y su buena delantera, su piel es blanca lechosa

La quinta mide 1,65 tiene el cabello rizado amarrado en dos coletas de color castaño oscuro, tez blanca y ojos verdes.

Y la sexta tiene el pelo de color negro, con mechitas azules, los ojos azul intenso, la piel morena, alta

?: *la peli café se sonríe* te perdistes

Artemis: si

?: No te preocupes, yo me llamo lía takanashi

?: Hola yo me llamo Hayashi Tsuki

?: Yo soy Iris

?: Yo soy Yue Wang

?: Hola yo soy Yuko Fujiwara

?: Hola soy shion kishimoto

Artemis: yo soy Artemis

Todas: mucho gusto Artemis

Iris: y adonde vas

Artemis: a la secundaria Raimon

Lía: en serio, nosotros también

Artemis: en serio, las puedo acompañar

Hayashi: claro

Artemis: me salvaron jajaja

Todas: jaja

Yue: cuantos años tienes Artemis

Artemis: tengo 13

Yuko: a eres de primero

Artemis: sip

Yuko: entonces en que salón vas

Artemis: voy en 1-a

Yuko: aaaaaaa vas en el mismo que yo y lía

Artemis: en serio y ustedes iris, yue, Hayashi.

Iris: yo, Hayashi y shion vamos en 2

Yue: yo en 3

Artemis: wow son mayores me yo

Iris: Artemis de donde eres

Artemis: yo soy de Alaska

Todas: en serio

Yue: y por que te fuiste de ahí

Artemis: por el trabajo de mis padres

Yuko: debe ser difícil cambiarse de un lugar a otro

Artemis: realmente no, siempre me mudaba de un lugar a otro

Hayashi: que extresante

Lía: y tenias amigos

Artemis: realmente no

Iris: que malo

Artemis: si, lose

(se dan cuenta que llegaron a la secundaria)

Lía: tan rápido llegamos

Yuko: si

Yue: será mejor irnos antes que toque

Todas: si

(cada una se fue a su salón)

Maestra: bueno chicas y chicos tenemos a una nueva estudiante, pasa

Artemis: hola yo soy Artemis hero

Maestra: muy bien Artemis siéntate junto a yuko

Yuko: aquí Artemis

Artemis: sip

(Todo paso rápido, las clases aburridas como siempre el receso fue un poco extraño para Artemis, pero todo bien hasta que llego la salida)

Artemis: bueno hasta mañana

Lía: Artemis no te quedaras

Artemis: no, lo siento tengo que hacer otros cosas en mi casa

Yuko: ok, bueno hasta mañana

Artemis: adiós

(se fue con toda la calma del mundo Artemis hasta que llego a casa)

Artemis: ya llegue

Latías: buenas tardes señorita

Artemis: hola latías, no a llegado link

Latías: no mi señorita

Artemis: a bueno a latías, no me llames señorita, solo dime Artemis

Latías: si Artemis

Artemis: bueno ya me voy a dormir buenas noches latías

Latías: si me señorita

(Sube a su cuarto y se acuesta en una cama llena de agua)

Continuara

Preguntas:

Por que sus padres la dejan sola

Por que link se fue en buscar un lugar seguro?

Por que Artemis se acostó en una cama llena de agua?

Quien disparo?


	3. Chapter 3

¿Mi amigo o algo más?

Los * será cuando acciones, los () habla el narrador y los " " será cuando piensan

(Cuando Artemis, despertó se quedo viendo su cuerpo)

Artemis: toda vía no puedo

Link: mi señorita

Artemis: link *se levanta de golpe y pierde el equilibrio*

Link: señorita!

Artemis: tranquilo estoy bien

Link: señorita sabe que no debe forzase cuanto sale de la cama

Artemis: no importa, donde has estado

Link: mi señorita, esta saliendo por negocios suyos

Artemis: no es cierto, mi padre te manda a buscar el lugar segura, verdad

Link: si, lo siento por mentirle

Artemis: cuando mi padre entenderá que nunca estaré viva

Link: mi señorita no diga eso, usted sabe que si estará viva, yo se lo prometo

Artemis: gracias

(Fue cuando entra latías)

Latías: mi lady, se tiene que ir a cambiar ya va ser hora de irse a la convivencia

Artemis: claro, latías

Link: será mejor retirarme

Artemis: si

(Se retira link del lugar y entra latías para ayudar a Artemis)

Artemis: listo (la chica tenía un vestido color negro con blanco, que le quedaba un poco pegado)

Link: se ve bien mi señorita

Artemis: gracias, link

Link: llamo al joven

Artemis: si, el me prometió acompañarme

*después de hacer la llamada, un joven castaño estaba afuera de la casa, toco el timbre*

?: Buenas noches

Link: pase

?: Y arte… (Ni siquiera termino de hablar y la peli vede se le aventó)

Artemis: tenmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tenma: hola Artemis

Artemis: Tenma, cuánto tiempo te extrañe

Tenma: yo igual, oye

Artemis: mande

Tenma: te puedes bajar

Artemis: claro

Tenma: lista para ir

Artemis: claro

Link: mi señorita suerte

Artemis: si, link

(Los dos salieron del hogar y se subieron en un carro)

Artemis: te extrañe

Tenma: yo igual

*Artemis abrazo a Tenma y el se sonrojo*

Artemis: yo ya no quiero seguir

Tenma: no digas tonterías

Artemis: si no puedo estas contigo ni puedo salir libremente

Tenma: sabes que lo hacen por tu bien

Artemis: por mi bien?

Tenma: claro

Artemis: claro que no, siempre me encierran cuando hay festividades

Tenma: yo no lo sabía

Artemis: no importa, tenma te amo

Tenma: yo igual arte

Artemis: no me digas arte

Tenma: arte, arte, arte

Artemis: calla, baka

Tenma: arte *se comienza a hacer cosquillas*

Artemis: jajajajaja, no jajaja

*se detiene el auto y Artemis y Tenma se levanta de golpe*

Artemis: ya llegamos

Tenma: si

Artemis: listo para salir conmigo

Tenma: claro, Artemis

Artemis: muy bien

*Tenma sale primero y le abre la puerta a Artemis para que saliera*

Artemis: gracias tenma

Tenma: de nada

*los dos entraron a una gran misión y vieron que había mucha gente*

Tenma: hay mucha gente

Artemis: si

?: tenma

*el mencionado volteo y vio a Shindou*

Tenma: capitán

Shindou: que haces aquí

Tenma: acompaño a mí

Artemis: novia, jaja

Shindou: Tenma tienes novia *sorprendido*

Tenma: si *dijo sonrojado*

Shindou: y cómo te llamas *le dijo a la peli verde*

Artemis: soy Artemis natsu

Shindou: natsu

Artemis: si

Shindou: es un honor estar con la hija de la familia más poderosa de Alaska

Artemis: el gusto es mío

Shindou: si, tenma, Artemis les presento a mi prima Yuko Fujiwara

Yuko: mucho gusto

*se le queda viendo a Artemis*

Yuko: te conozco de otro lado

Artemis: no creo "que no me reconozca"

Yuko: segura?

Artemis: claro

Yuko: bueno (dijo sin seguridad)

Artemis: será mejor que los deje solos

Tenma: te acompaño

Artemis: no, gracias (se retira Artemis y va caminando al baño)

Artemis: me duele *agarrando se el pecho* mucho

(Entra a una caseta, comienza a revisarse y ve que sale sangre de su pecho)

Artemis: no, puedo respirar, ayuda (cae inconsciente en el baño)

Respuestas de la pregunta que hice

Porque Artemis se acostó en una cama llena de agua?

Realmente no es agua es como unas sustancias que ayuda a Artemis a recuperarse sobre el accidente

Preguntas:

Por que sangraba Artemis

Porque nadie sabía sobre la relación con tenma?

Yuko descubrirá si realmente es Artemis?

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo y prospero año nuevo


	4. Chapter 4

Ya me descubrió una!

Artemis, comenzó a abrir los ojos pero se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar oscuro sin nadie solo ella y su sombra…

Artemis: donde estoy

¿?: en tu miedo

Artemis: miedo…

¿?: Si, TÚ miedo

Artemis: mi miedo, quien eres

¿?: No se

Artemis: no sabes, por qué?

¿?: Porque siempre estoy sola

Artemis: claro que no

¿?: No?

Artemis: me tienes a mí

¿?: En serio

Artemis: claro, puedo verte

¿?: eh, yo no se

Artemis: vamos no seas tímida

¿?: Bueno

Una niña con el cabello largo de color castaño con las puntas verde, moreno claro y unos hermosos ojos de color negros se acerco a Artemis.

¿?: hola *sonrojada*

Artemis: que linda, eres

¿?: Gracias

Artemis: porque estás aquí

¿?: No lo se

Artemis: yo me llamo Artemis natsu, mucho gusto

¿?: el gusto es mi Artemis

Artemis: y tu

¿?: no te acurdas, no sé cómo me llamo

Artemis: cierto

A lo lejos se escuchaba unos gritos

¿?:Artemis!, Artemis, Artemis despierta

Artemis: quien grita?

¿?: te están buscando

Artemis: quien

¿?: tu familia

Artemis: aa

¿?: será mejor que te vayas con ellas

Artemis: pero tu

¿?: nos veres pronto

Desaparece la niña, Artemis comienza a despertar y ve que todos están alado de ella

Artemis: tenma

Tenma: Artemis *abraza a la mencionada*

Artemis: que paso

Tenma: te desmayaste

Artemis: de nuevo

Tenma: tonta, porque no me lo dijiste

Artemis: que cosa

Tenma: nada

Artemis: ok

Tenma: vamos a casa

Artemis: donde estamos

Tenma: en el hospital

Artemis: ok

Yuko: hola Artemis

Artemis: hola

Yuko: así que no me ibas a decir Artemis, que nos conocíamos

Artemis: *se queda viendo a tenma* lo dijiste maldito

Tenma: jejeje

Artemis: date por muerto

Tenma: no

Artemis: te juro, cuando nos casemos vas a dormir con el perro

Yuko: casarse

Artemis: si

Yuko: pero apenas

Artemis: yo y tenma tenemos que casarnos para poder evitar que me quiten la empresa

Yuko: en serio

Artemis: see

Dos chicas entraron a la habitación una de ellas es -una chica de pelo castaño ojos verde esmeralda piel clara delgada y la otra es una chica cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, mide 1,60, ojos café claros

¿?: Artemis

¿?: como te sientes

La podre la estaban abrazando muy fuerte

Artemis: me… est…an…afi…cian…do, cla…ra y va…len

Al mismo tiempo las dos mencionadas la dejaron respirar

Clara: como te sientes

Artemis: bien

Valen: segura, Tenma ve y tráele un vaso de agua a Artemis

Tenma: si

Sale corriendo el castaño

Clara: y que te paso

Artemis: de nuevo

Valen: niña no te quedaste mucho tiempo, verdad

Artemis se comenzó a reir como tonta

Artemis: si

Clara: sabes que tu cuerpo no aguanta mucho si, no está recuperado

Yuko: perdón por interrumpir, pero de qué hablan

Las tres se quedaron viendo a yuko

Artemis: bueno yuko, te lo dire pero prométeme que no le diras a nadie sobre esto

Yuko: lo prometo

Clara: yo lo digo

Artemis: como quieras

Clara: bueno yuko, antes que nada muchos gusto soy clara nishisawa y ella es valen mizukoshi

Valen: hola

Yuko: hola

Clara: muy bien, Artemis cuando era pequeña tuvo un accidente que la dejo muy grave la vieron muchos doctores, pero ninguno pudo solucionar el problema, pero encontraron una forma tiene que descansar en una cama especial que la ayuda a que no se nos muera, esta mujer.

Artemis: si

Yuko: aa

Artemis: será mejor que me vaya a casa, link debe estar muy preocupado

Clara: cierto, será mejor que vayamos a tu casa a vigilarte, quieres venir yuko

Yuko: claro

Artemis: a mi casa

Valen: si a tu casa

Artemis: porque a mi casa

Clara: porque si

Artemis: muy bien

Las chicas, se fueron a la casa de Artemis las cuatro entraron y se fueron al cuarto de la peli verde yuko cuando entro se quedo asombrada viendo en cuarto y comenzó a revisar todo Artemis se quedaba viendo a yuko como destruía su habitación, así fue toda la noche hasta al día siguiente, cuando despertaron yuko, clara, valen y Artemis se fueron a la escuela…

Artemis: que aburrido, tengo que ir a un junta con mi padre en la noche

Yuko: de que

Artemis: con quien me casare

Yuko: y tenma

Artemis: no me puedo casar con una persona sin familia "rica"

Clara: que mal

Valen: cierto, es muy triste

Atrás de ellas se acercaron mas chicas

Yue: buenos días

Iris: buanos días

Hayashi: buenos días

Namiko: buenos días

Shion: buenos días

Artemis: buenos días chicas

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, les prometo a las que no han aparecido que en el próximo capítulo sus oc tendrán su sesión especial con sus respectivas parejas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lindas citas 1 parte**

**La semana pasó rápido, ya era viernes por la tarde y un grupo de chicas hablaban **

Lia: y que harán el fin de semana

Yue: pues no se

Artemis: qué tal si salen con sus novios

Todas: eh

Artemis: dije algo malo

Clara: no, es que

Iris: nos espantan tés

Artemis: en serio

Valen: si

Artemis: vamos, tengo 16 boletos para el parque de diversiones

Yuko: por qué tantos

Artemis: pues mi padre

Todas: aaa

Artemis: así que aceptan

Todas: claro

Valen: Tenma y tu

Artemis: yo tengo que ir con mi padre para ir con el doctor, asi que no quiero que me llamen

Todas: si

Artemis: muy bien, diviértanse

Todas: si

**Cuando se fueron a sus casa cada una llamo a la persona que van a invitar**

**LIA**

Lia: vamos tu puedes lia, llama a fey *agarra el celular, comienza a buscar a fey en su agenda* y si me dice que no

*suena el celular*

Lia: bueno

Artemis: llámalo

Lia: Artemis, como conseguiste mi numero

Artemis: jejeje, es un secreto

Lia: bueno

Artemis: llámalo o si no te violo

Lia: violarme

Artemis: sé dónde vives

Lia: está bien

Artemis: muy bien, hasta mañana

Lia: si

*cualgo Artemis*

Lia: eso fue extraño, muy bien llamalo lia

*toma el celular* (como de da flojera escribir celular solo le voy a poner una c xD)

*llamando*

Lia: vamos contesta

¿?: bueno

Lia: fey

Fey: hola lia, que pasa

Lia: solo… que…ria sa…ber si puedes ir con…

Fey: si quiero ir contigo a donde

Lia: al parque de diversiones

Fey: claro, a que hora

Lia: a las 3

Fey: claro

Lia: muy bien, hasta mañana

Fey: si hasta mañana

**Mientras tanto con yue**

Yue: entonces kirino, si quieres ir conmigo

Kirino: claro, hasta mañana

Yue: si

*kirino cualga*

Yue: muy bien, Artemis ahora baja el bate

Artemis: muy bien adiós yue *sale por la ventana* (para una enferma que a cada rato se está muriendo es muy extraña)

**Con iris**

Iris: Shindou te gustaría venir conmigo al parque de diversiones

Shindou: claro iris, a que hora

Iris: a las 3

Shindou: muy bien hasta mañana

Iris: si

Así fue toda la noche, yuko le hablo a tsuguri, clara le hablo a midorikawa (pdt: aquí mido tiene 13), hayashi le hablo a Amemiya, shion le hablo a hikaru y Namiko la habla a Kariya, valen le hablo a shu, todos les contestaron y aceptaron ir con ellas.

Al día siguiente todas se levantaron, se metieron a bañar, se cambiaron

( como soy floja y no quiero describir la ropa lo subi a mi facebook)

Cuando cada chica se vistió salieron para ver a sus respectivas parejas

Lia se encontró con fey

Lia: hola fey

Fey: te ves linda *fey esta tan rojo como un tomate*

Lia: gracias *contesto con un leve sonrojo*

Fey: a donde vamos

Lia: pues no se

Fey: que tal si vamos a la montaña rusa

Lia: si

*los dos se fueron a la montaña rusa*

*mientras tanto, con yue y kirino*

Kirino: hola yue (se quedo viendo a yue con cara de de… no se de que xD hay que horror conmigo)

Yue: que pasa kirino?

Kirino: na..da *sonrojado*

Yue: a donde vamos

Kirino: que tal a la rueda de la fortuna

Yue: claro

*los dos se fueron al juego mencionada*

*Shindou llego con yuko e iris*

Yuko: yo iré a espera a tsuguri, así que diviértanse *mirando maliciosa mente a Shindou*

Shindou:: ve con cuidado yuko

Yuko: si, si *se va*

Shindou: y a dande vamos iris

Iris: bueno que tal si vamos a los corritos chocones

Shindou: claro, vamos

Iris: si

*los dos se fueron*

Yuko: a hay esta tsuguri

Tsuguri: hola yuko

Yuko: lamento por la tardanza

Tsuguri: no importa

Yuko: muy bien y a donde vamos

Tsuguri: no se a donde tu quieras

Yuko: muy bien

*los dos comenzaron a caminar para ver que juegos se subirían*

*con clara y midorikawa*

Midorikawa: clara vamos por un helado

Clara: claro midorikawa

(Meda flojera escribir midorikawa a si que mido no soy floja, naci cansada xD)

*Los dos se fueron a una heladería cerca de la salida*

*mientras tanto con Artemis*

*Artemis entro a su casa todo estaba oscuro*

Artemis: hola… link, latias alguien

*Alguien la vea desde lejos*

*Cuando la chica se dio vuelta la atacaron y la dejaron inconsciente*

?: listo tenemos a la chica

*el padre de Artemis salió de una habitación*

Padre: listo ya terminamos ahora que quien

?: solo la sangre de Artemis, la necesito para curar a mi hijo

Padre: porque su sangre es tan especial

?: su sangre es sagrada, con ella curare a mi hijo

Padre: y Artemis

?: morirá

Padre: que bien

?: no te importa la vida de tu hija

Padre: no además yo nunca quise que naciera

?: esta bien

Padre: mejor llévensela

?: si

**Mis preguntas: **

**Les gusto? si no vallan a comer cochinita!**

**Me tarde?**

**Le sigo?**

**Porque nací cansada?**

**Les gusta el halado**

**Por que dije a mis hermanas que es nescafé?**

**Bueno aquí les dejo este pedazo del capítulo, mi imaginación está de vacaciones aun xD**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hermosa gente perdón por no haber escrito, problemas en mi vida no les contare por que se que se me aburrirán, bueno así que disfruten el cap. **

¿Lindas citas 2 parte?

Cuando terminaron de hablar el hombre con el padre de Artemis, la cargo y se la llevo a una camioneta negra el la dejo acostada en los sillones de atrás, para ella estuviera cómoda y no despertara en un buen rato.

*Mientras tanto con Hayashi*

Amemiya estaba esperando a que llegara Hayashi, cuando de repente alguien le tapa los ojos a, el toco las manos de la persona que se los cubría

Amemiya: quien será- pregunto con curiosidad- volviendo a tocar las manos de esa persona

¿?: Jajá *riendo*

Amemiya: será la linda de Hayashi-Cuando Amemiya dijo eso hiso que Hayashi se sonrojara-

Hayashi: eh…

Amemiya: sabía que eras tú – sonriéndole a Hayashi y la abraza-

Hayashi: vamos a los juego –sonrojada-

Amemiya: si –soltándola y agarrándole la mano-

En ese acto los dos se sonrojaron

*con Artemis*

Artemis caminaba en la oscuridad, no se veía nada solo caminaba sin rumbo y en ese caminar sin rumbo comenzó a escuchar un canción….

Tenjin-san Onemu  
Jinokami-san Onemu  
Onemu no sato no Orochi mo nen ne

La chica veía a unas personas muy bellas, dioses todos eso dioses tenían cara de soñolientos, estaba el dios celetial, dios de la tierra, dios del agua y una gran serpiente

Tenjin-san Onemu  
Suijin-san Onemu  
Onemu no sato no Orochi mo nen ne

También a lado de los dioses avía un pueblo muy hermoso, unas grandes montañas y un inmenso mar, tan grande y hermoso….

Orochi Kowaya Uminomu Kowaya  
Onemu de korori Tenjin-san de korori

La gran serpiente vio a Artemis, la chica se espanto y cerró los ojos, pero esa gran serpiente se acerco a la chica que ella podía escuchar la respiración de esa inmensa serpiente….

Orochi Kowaya Yamanomu Kowaya  
Onemu de korori Tenjin-san de korori

Artemis abrió poco a poco los ojos y vio que la serpiente la avía rodio, ella se espanto pero vio que la serpiente no te quería hacer ningún daño…

Tenjin-san Onemu  
Jinokami-san Onemu  
Onemu no sato no Orochi mo nen ne

Ella comenzó a cantar la ultima parte le la canción….

Tenjin-san Onemu  
Suijin-san Onemu  
Onemu no sato no Orochi mo nen ne

Artemis despertó del sueño y vio que estaba en otro lugar, estaba amarrada y dio que avía muchas armas de tortura, la joven se espanto y comenzó a llorar…

Artemis: no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

*con Shion*

Estaba sentada esperando a Hikaru, fue cuando viene corriendo el chico

Hikaru: lo siento por la tardanza

Shion: no importa vamos a los juegos

Hikaru: si –sonriendo-

*Con Namiko*

Kariya estaba esperando a Namiko

Kariya: a que horas vendrá *mirando a su reloj de mano*

Namiko: perdón por la tardanza –mirando a Kariya-

Kariya: ya era ho…ra –el joven se quedo mirando a Namiko sonrojado- te vez bien –contesto sonrojado-

Namiko solo sonrió y los dos comenzaron a caminar.

*con Valen*

Valen estaba sentada alado de Shu los dos reían

Valen: esto es muy divertido Shu estar contigo

Shu: a mí también me gusta estar contigo- Shu se sonrojo por lo que avía dicho-

Valen: a mí también Shu –comento sonrojada-

Todas las chicas y sus parejas fueron a distintos jugos entre ellos se encontraron todos, pero antes de decir algo, link corriendo y vio a las chicas que conoció en la casa de Artemis…

Link: señoritas hay visto a la joven Artemis

Valen: no link

Link: no,no,no

Yuko: que pasa

Link: la señorita a desaparecido

Todos: QUÉ!

*con Artemis*

Unos de los hombres la tenía agarrada con fuerza, mientras ella intentaba zafarse

Artemis: no. Por favor –llorando-

¿?: lo siento, es por el bien de todos…

Artemis: -llorando- lo siento Temna..

MIS PREGUNTAS

¿Soy mala con Artemis?

¿Me perdona por la demora?

¿Me dejan Reviews?

¿Les gusto o no?

¿Necesito un psicólogo?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, lamento no publicar pero me e sentido muy mal psicológica mente problemas en la escuela, eso hace que no tenga ganas de escribir a demás no tengo buena imaginación estos días, publicare hasta que me sienta segura con mucho energía e imaginación esto es para todos mis fics que e estado escribiendo, buena solo les digo esto nos leeremos luego, espero que entienda**

**Att: chrona15 **


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

y doy gracias a todas que me dieron temas para hablar...

* * *

**Flash-Back.-**

_**Todos los chicos y chicas estaban alrededor de la camilla donde ya hacia grave Artemis, se notaba que tenia múltiples cortadas con cosas punzó cortante, estaba conectada a una maquina de oxigeno no despertada ni reaccionaba a los choques eléctricos que les daban los doctores a la joven.**_

_**Link: señorita, por favor reaccione –comento el mayordomo desesperado-**_

_**¿?: Donde esta –entro gritando la madre de la chica- mi niña, Artemis despierta por favor –llorando dijo lo último-**_

**Fin- Flash- Back-.**

Artemis: no detente, detente, no hermano por favor- comenzó a rogar la podre chica entre sollozos

¿?: Lo siento pequeña es por el bien de todos

Artemis: Takashi, por favor detente

Takashi: duerme pequeña

Takashi le inyecto una droga, pero le dio una cantidad muy grande haciendo que Artemis quedara inocente y haciendo que respirara muy agitada mente, el joven se asusto por lo que había hecho a su hermana menor …

Takashi: que hice

Con las parejas se sorprendiera por la noticia que Artemis había desaparecido, entre ellos se veían asustados, como una niña de 13 años se hubiera sido secuestrada o desaparecida

Link: enserio no la han visto

Yuko: nos dijo que iría con su padre al doctor

Link: que!

Valen: si, nos dijo eso y que no la llamáramos

Link: me debieron de llamar, su padre la quiere vender

Hayashi: Que, pero por que

Shion: Dinos por favor

Namiko: no entendemos nada

Yuko, Valen y Clara los tres chicas se quedaron viendo e hicieron una señal entre ellas sabían que era el momento para decir la verdad sobre Natsu

Valen: chicos debemos de decir la verdad

Shun: de que hablas Valen

Clara: lo que pasa con Artemis, es que su verdadero nombre es Artemisa Natsu

Shindou: La familia Natsu

Yuko: si yo la conocí cuando nos encontramos a Tenma

Link: y a demás de eso su sangre es muy extraña

Kirino: como que extraña

Link: si, realmente su sangre es conocida como la sangre divina

Iris: cómo es eso?

Link: bueno les contaré, pero primero debemos de estar en un lugar seguro sin mucha gente

Todos: si

Todo el grupo de jóvenes se dirigieron a al departamento de link, entraron todos y se quedaron sorprendidos como un mayordomo tenía un gran departamento.

Link: tomen asiento

Todos los chicos respondieron y se fueron a sentar a la sala

Link: muy bien les contare de donde viene la sangre de la familia Natsu.

**Flash-black **

_**Una niña pequeña vagaba en el bosque, sollozando la pequeña tenia aproximada ment añitos entre sollozos se le entendía que decía: **_

_**Mami, papi donde están-sollozando mas fuerte**_

_**La niña caminada y caminada hasta llegar a la cuidad, no sabía nada así que prefirió quedarse en el bosque, entonces una familia de 3 personas caminada hay cuando de repente el hijo de esa familia se dio cuenta del niña pequeña que veía a los tres, entonces el niño se acerco a la pequeña.**_

_**Estas bien- le pregunto con una sonrisa**_

_**La pequeña se sobresalto, cae y comienza a llorar**_

_**Madre, padre**_

_**Mande Takashi- respondió la mujer**_

_**Si que pasa campeón- pregunto el padre**_

_**La pequeña comenzó a llorar **_

_**La pareja se acerco a ver lo que pasa y vio a la niña lastimada, pero su heridas se regeneraban **_

_**Estas bien amor- hablo con ternura la mujer**_

_**Mami? Donde estarán sus padres- pregunto**_

_**No lose hijo-le hablo a Takashi**_

_**Hola pequeña, cómo te llamas-pregunto dulcemente el hombre**_

_**La pequeña solo se quedo callada, estaba asustada, solo vea a la familia sin ningún sentimiento alguno, la familia se quedaron viendo entre si fue cuando la niña comenzó a hablar**_

_**Me llamo… Artemis- comento la pequeña**_

_**Y tus padres?- le pregunto la mujer**_

_**Mis papas –comenzó a llorar la niña- están muertos**_

_**La familia se quedo asombrada por lo que había dicho la pequeña, solo se quedaron en silencio**_

**Fin- Flash**_**- Back**_

Iris: entonces Artemis, no es su verdadera hija

Link: si, ellos le fueron hacer un examen de salud y encontraron que su sangre no es normal, solo hay un caso de su sangre, pero eso sucedió hace más de 1000 años

Lia: y por que su padre aditivo no la quiere

Link: real mente no lo se

Yuko: y que haremos para saber donde esta Artemis

Link: ustedes no se meterán en nada de esto

Tsuguri: y por qué no

Link: es muy peligroso

Todos: está bien

*Al día siguiente*

Link, está listo para ir a buscar a Artemis, pero se dio cuenta que unas personas lo perseguían

Link: salgan de ahí –mirando a unas arbustos de misteriosa mente lo seguían cuando él caminaba - si son muy discretos a seguirme, si no escuchara como hablan en el arbustos

Todos estaban hay

Link: como entraron en el…*poniendo WTF* olvídenlo y como llegaron aquí

Yuko: nosotros que riamos ir también

Todos: si y a demás podemos ayudar

Link: bueno ya que me queda, ire a buscar la caminata

Todos: siiiiii

Después de unos minutos Link vino con una camioneta no tan común

Link: muy bien chicas suban a la camioneta

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver la camioneta y entre ellos comenzaron a comentar entre susurros, será narco, estará con la mafia, se prostituye? (todo puede pasar, xD) esos eran los comentarios que decían todos.

Link: muy bien, se quien la tendrá y es Takashi, hermano mayor adoptivo de Artemis

Shindou: porque la tendría

Kariya: cierto para que

Link: el nunca la quiso e igual que su padre, sé que es muy peligroso así que tomen *link abrió la cajuela y saco armas hasta morir

Todos: es narco!

Todos se dividieron en parejas

Lia y Fey

Kirino y yue

Shindou e Iris

Yuko y Tsuguri

Midorikawa y Clara

Amemiya y Hayashi

Shion y Hikaru

Namiko y Kariya

Valen y Shun

Link: muy bien todos vayan con cuidado y si hay algún problema tiene los radios, yo ire igual pero separado

Todos: si!

Cada pareja se fueron a buscar a Artemis

Con Lia y Fey

Lia: parece que no hay nadie

Fey: si- se quedo callado y agarro a Lia-

Lia: que pasa- Fey le hizo una seña que guardara silencio-

* * *

**MIS PREGUNTAS**

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**¿ME DAN UNA GALLETA?**

**¿LE SIGO?**

**¿ME DEJAN REVIEWS O SINO ME PONDRE EMO Y NO ESCRIBIRE?**

**¿LINK ES REALMENTE UN NARCO?**

**¿CUÁL SERA LA VERDADERA RAZON POR QUE LA ODIAN?**


End file.
